The Right Time To Give In
by Aquamarine Mom
Summary: Some fun beach fluff including my beloved Klaroline. Characters are not entirely OOC yet the setting is more lighthearted.
1. Chapter 1

**This was summer fluff I wrote to somewhat appease my Klaroline withdrawal symptoms. I do not own the characters but undeniably wish I did. For if I was in Julie Plec's position, Klaus and Caroline would not be living in two separate states today. This is a revised version of **_**Its Time**_**. **

**1**

Caroline shuddered from a breeze as the tide spilled over her feet. Staring out to where the day's perfect blue sky met the sea, her hands crossed below the neck covering her bare shoulders. The waves glistened under the crimson arms of the sun, and as if it was the gentle wind itself, a voice carried a spine chilling call.

"Hello Caroline."

Startled she turned towards the dunes. Her puckered brow delivered a bewildered gaze. Caroline wasn't anticipating company – especially Klaus's. A shy grin emerged on her ivory face but she returned her attention to the sunset. Hastily she looked back at him with a radiant smile. His effect pleased him and Caroline beckoned Klaus curling her finger.

He gasped at the siren's call feeling instantly parched and thirsty. Klaus tried to subdue his desire. He lingered behind before moving to join her. Caroline looked like an alluring temptress and he felt beguiled by her trickery.

Nothing was left to his imagination about her long, magnificent legs. The short skirt of her sundress swelled in the breeze revealing her beautiful curves under a bitty white bikini. She was more sensational than he had ever imagined. Caroline's neck and shoulders were naked in a blouson top. Klaus felt desperate, yearning to sink his mouth there. He probably never wanted anything more.

He noticed the damp ends of her long, rippled, blond hair as she brushed them to one side. It tempted a right of entry to her tantalizing neckline. If it could the world would stop to stare at her flawless body. Finally he reached Caroline and stood demurely next to her.

"Hi." she said biting on her lower lip veiling another smile.

He closed his eyes pulling his head back slightly. Taking a calming breath after gaping hungrily at her mouth he promptly shifted to a more chivalry manner. A bashful laugh escaped Caroline and a broad smile dipped into his cheeks. Her eyes wandered through his stubble and she realized how keen for it she was.

"What are you doing here, Klaus? You don't strike me as a beach person." she frowned.

"That's true but I do enjoy a bonfire."

"Yeah, I'd say fires are definitely your thing." she giggled revealing her true age. The sound inspired joy he thought.

"You're my thing, Love."

She glared suspiciously into his dark blue eyes.

"You know that's true." he continued, leaning forward to keep a steady gaze with Caroline.

"Ugh! Sometimes I just want to smack that smirk off your face."

She couldn't face him for too long and tried to conceal her angst.

"So what...no gas tank? Aren't you even going to try to blow up the Atlantic seacoast or something?" she sneered.

"Ah, quick and feisty as ever. I enjoy that about you, Caroline. You're observant, smart; we'd be great mates you and I."

"I rather die an old maid, Klaus. And aren't you a little over dressed for the beach?"

As usual, she intentionally ignored his compliments.

"Now flip flops and Hawaiian shorts will never be my thing, sweetheart. Besides, the party is at the cabin."

"You're staying?"

"Well I hear the service will be exceptional tonight. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm just trying to help Matt out. Apparently it takes bikini clad waitresses to bring in the big bucks. You're sister is helping out, too."

"Well you are delectable tonight. Your presence will grace that shack and your friend won't have to work another day."

Again his flattery made Caroline uneasy. She never knew what to say or where to look.

"I'm cold." she grumbled and surprisingly took his hands in hers and wrapped his strong arms around her torso. She leaned onto his chest with her head tilted back.

Caroline attempted to act casually but she was stunned by her sudden light-hearted flirting. She had placed herself in close proximity to the belly of the beast. Feeling dazed and faint in his hold she sensed Klaus was just as staggered.

Her scent was intoxicating. He blew out a series of short breaths to regain his composure but it was an overwhelming turn of events.

"I have to change before my shift. Apparently Mystic Grill's annual beach party has a strict dress code for short shorts. Men are such Neanderthals!"

"What a shame. I'll miss this dress."

Klaus was in a trance admiring her discreetly. He had touched Caroline's silk-like skin before but now her breasts were tucked under his forearms. They were generously proportioned in comparison to her slim body. He recalled her round, toned and mouth-watering backside as he had approached her only moments ago. Klaus became mindful of his excitement and stepped back to build a distance between them. He was confused by her overly friendly display and although he could challenge her newfound courage he also knew he should leave matters to Caroline. After all, that is how she came to be in his arms.

But her natural bouquet mixed with the misty sea air was too palatable to ignore.

"So what time do you start, Love?" he asked guiding himself out of his reveries.

"I should have been there by now. They can probably use the extra help to set up."

"This should be a very interesting evening for me. Both you and my sister ogled and harassed all night. Will you have any time to come around and take _**my**_ order?"

She spun around glaring, ready to scold with a finger pointed at him in the air.

"You listen here, Mister. You better not compel any of the help for free drinks tonight because I'll be writing tabs on you or any other super natural that waltzes in. Everyone pays up and don't even think about skipping out on a gargantuan tip. Do you understand?" she said poking into his chest.

Klaus stood amused. His plump, raspberry lips were so well defined. They pursed to contain his laughter and Caroline decided his mouth was the most sensual thing about him. Michael Angelo's hand could not have sculpted them more perfect. She imagined kissing them.

He had to steer clear of her boisterous and dominant behaviour for it was a significant reason to Klaus's attraction. He liked it when Caroline thought she had the upper hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Love. I'm capable of being a complete gentleman."

"I know exactly what you are capable of, Klaus. Watch yourself." she said picking up her beach bag and started to walk away.

The sun's afterglow captured her in the light.

"You don't have to worry about me, Love." he hollered and sat in the sand.

"I got my eye on you." she warned looking back.

"You'll forget all about me with all the wanton eyes tonight."

"Klaus..." she stopped in her path.

"I always have an eye on you."

The declaration would drive any man, vampire or not, to take hold of her beautiful face and pleasure from its smart mouth. Could she not see how much he had to endure just so he could deserve her?

"I'll see you later, Caroline." he shouted.

Klaus tried to suppress his thirst but every part of him was stirred and roused. Any other night he could manage without a feeding. But Caroline's saccharine blood was so powerful and fragrant that he was left nostalgic. For Vampires everything is heightened and more profound. His entire being was stimulated by the feel of her skin and he longed too much.

Klaus was aware of the consequential risks. He could be unpredictable in that condition and suspected provocation throughout the night. Caroline would be closely inspected by the patrons of Mystic Grill and without a doubt would look incredible in shorts. His craving and frustration could become too intense. He had to hunt. It was a matter of public safety. He didn't want to worry about losing his temper and control. Klaus was determined for more intimate moments with Caroline.

Luring a jogger by the shore he fed from her neck and compelled the young woman to forget their encounter. A large jelly fish would become the culprit after his compulsion.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Klaus had just stepped onto the deck and could already smell her. Feeding had been the right thing to do. There wasn't a crowd but judging by the staff's preparation they expected quite the gathering. Marking his territory by the bar he claimed the center stool. Where is she he thought?

"Big brother." Rebekah called out and sat beside him.

"There can only be one reason why you would turn up at such a Mecca for dim-witted, juvenile behaviour..." she said raising her eyebrows, "and... there she is." she murmured in his ear, pointing to a door behind the makeshift bar.

Rebekah caught every physical sign of Klaus's amazement. His lips parted and he stared steadfast at Caroline. This girl really does things to him Rebekah thought. She had never seen it before.

"I'll try to put in a good word for you, Nik." she said in amusement.

He knew then just how long and torturous the night would be. The sight of her was beyond mesmerizing but equally frustrating. This baby vampire held sway over him. Every time he saw her was like the first. As aroused as he was he also felt weakness.

Caroline was reading off her mobile phone. Her hair was exactly how he liked it. Parted at the center, her subtle waves cascaded around her face. Under a red and revealing marled yarn sweater, a triangular bikini was tied around her neck. Again her top dipped off her collarbone and her shoulder was naked.

The day's attires were making him wild. Her breasts were brazenly exposed and would be on display for hours he grumbled to himself. Granted he was enticed but Klaus was very jealous, too. They looked so ripe, sweet and voluptuous. How was he going to ever survive the night? How would he refrain from snapping the neck of any man who dared to look carnally at her? Her white shorts didn't help the situation. He could see the round, delicious flesh peeking from the bottom. Damn this woman!

"Shall I start your tab right away?" she asked leaning before him supporting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Yes and please tell me there's something stronger than beer? Any Scotch back there, Love?" he said, eyes sparkling with pleasure that she was still amicable.

"There's Jack Daniels, Vodka, Tequila..."

"Vodka will do for now Caroline." he said holding her gaze. "By the way, sweetheart, I love the shorts."

The words rolled from his mouth fervently. Caroline caught a glimpse of his tongue.

"You look ravishing."

It was instinct to bite her lip after his compliments.

"You don't look too bad yourself. A little dark for the beach though don't you think?"

She liked the v-neck outline of his grey T-shirt. It was easy for her to sneak a quick look at the tattoo escaping from underneath. His signature necklaces had become an aphrodisiac.

"One Vodka coming up!" she said walking away.

He watched her talk to Matt and his sister. He rolled his eyes seeing Bekah nearly drooling. Matt was very timid and lacked confidence. Perhaps his sister admired such insecure traits. He was a descent man and sympathetic to his vampire friends and maybe for his sister's sake he should try to get to know Matt. Perhaps he could make an effort to understand Rebekah when she said she missed a human life. Matt was becoming her dream.

Klaus looked back at his own beacon of hope. Caroline was his redemption. For her he had shown kindness, mercy and pity. Sometimes his image meant more than the people in his life and his expectations could be ruthless and self-absorbed. But that was until he met Caroline. She was defiant, harsh and scornful towards him most of the time but none of it prevented his attraction from intensifying. Something was unusually special about this night.

Matt called Caroline from the main entrance and led her onto the deck. Curiously Klaus turned to watch...and spy.

"Hey, Care. Listen, thanks so much for helping us out tonight. Let me know if any hooligan gets out of line with you or Bekah. I don't want you dealing with that shit."

Caroline smiled wide.

"Says the human to the vampire."

They both laughed and Caroline blew her gum into a bubble.

"We'll be fine, Matt. You're such a good guy, always watching people's backs." she said kissing his cheek. "I happen to know exactly what Rebekah sees in you."

"Yeah, about that, Care. I don't get it. I'm not sure what she wants from me. Compared to anyone else she's met I'm this boring jock making ends meet in a small town. What do you think she's up to?"

"First of all, insult yourself again, Matt and I'll pull your tongue right out! She likes you because you're hot and you have abs that she can wash her clothes on. Then there's the fact that you're such an amazing and generous guy..."

Matt was blushing.

"Matt, when someone gorgeous like Rebekah is hanging on to your every word, you pull her up there and smack the hardest kiss you can to rock her world."

"Caroline!" he screeched and they laughed.

"Thanks, Care."

"Anytime."

"So Klaus is hanging out here, hey?"

Caroline peered through the screen in Klaus's direction. His back was to the entrance and he looked pensive. She remembered his drink order.

"This doesn't seem like his kind of place." Matt scoffed.

"That's what I said."

"You know, Caroline. He probably heard from Bekah that you were working here and now he's going to gawk at you all night."

"So what if he does? And a guy like Klaus doesn't gawk."

"So _WHAT_?" Matt jolted clutching her arm over the elbow. Eerily Klaus straightened his posture and his pulse elevated. He knew Caroline was not truly at risk but remained wary and on alert.

"Care, your boyfriend is on the run because of him and now he thinks he can just scoop you up. There's nothing going on with the two of you, is there? You wouldn't do that to Tyler and Elena? Not to mention what an influence he was on Stefan years ago."

She winced at his affronting remarks. Caroline held a flat look and for a moment her narrow eyes looked passed Matt rather than at him.

"Chill out, Matt, ok! Elena is practically with Damon now. He's different today but when Damon first came to town he was a psychopath, too. Yes, Klaus has a lot to learn for a thousand year old hybrid but there's more to him. I can see that now, Matt."

"It's manipulation, Caroline. He's leading you on."

"Really? Do you actually think I don't know that he can chew me up and spit me out in a blink of an eye? But in between the moments of fear and dread, we have good ones, too. I wouldn't trade those. He's good to me. He listens and he's interesting."

"Yeah, cause he's an old geezer! My God, Caroline, have you completely forgotten about Tyler?"

She massaged her temples to compose herself before speaking.

"You listen carefully, Matt. If you think for one minute that Tyler has been out with his pack just setting up tent the entire time he's been away singing _**Kumbaya**_, well you're seriously mistaken. You know how flirtatious and _needy_ he is."

"You don't know that for sure and what about your friends? How will this absurd compassion you have for Klaus affect them?"

"Let me put this into perspective for you. I'm sour with Damon. You're aware that he abused me. He raped me, fed off of me and compelled me to be his freaking slave when he first arrived here. I was just a girl, Matt! He even tried to kill me when I turned. Elena knows all this but who is she with right now?"

"Damon." he said bowing his head.

"That's right. The same Damon I'm learning to cope with for her sake and Stefan's. I didn't choose to become a vampire. I was suffocated to death by Katherine for Klaus's insane ritual to finally become a hybrid. These are details of my life that I will never forget. But at the same time I also can't forget how you and Bonnie couldn't even look at me when I was scared out of my mind. Everyone was there guiding Elena through transition but I was alone. I fended for myself because that's what I do. So if I wanted to spend time with Klaus outside the time you all needed me to distract him, then that should be my prerogative."

Matt stared down at his feet and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He scrambled to find the words hoping to reverse his offensive approach.

"I just don't want you hurt, Caroline. You know I'd bend over backwards for you, Care! He's attacked you in the past."

"Yeah, I know. I was there remember? Your buddies with both Damon and Tyler now but each of them attacked your sister in their own way." Caroline regretted mentioning her. It was not her intent to upset him.

"Meanwhile, did you even say a simple hello to Rebekah's brother?"

"No. Ok, I'll say hello. I'll try... for you."

Her smile was rich of gratifying content.

"Thank you. And maybe you should stop talking to me and spend some quality time with Rebekah. It's going to be chaotic later."

"Yeah, maybe we can have a drink outside."

"Good idea. I'll take care of the fort for a while. Go on."

"I love you, Caroline." he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you more." she said eager to return to her post and make Klaus a drink.

"Sorry that took a while. This one's on the house. Vodka on the rocks with a lemon twist. Good?"

"Perfect, Love."

Caroline detected his grave mood. Klaus looked serious and dangerous. He was so blithe when she left but the atmosphere turned grim.

"Hey, Klaus." Matt addressed him approaching the bar.

"Evening, Mate."

Matt looked at Caroline securing she had noticed his civility.

"You like Bourbon and Scotch, right? I'll check if we have a bottle in stock."

"No worries. This will do."

Klaus set his eyes on the two glasses in Matt's hand.

"My sister enjoys fruity drinks with paper umbrellas. She thinks they're _so cute_." he mimicked Rebekah.

Caroline repressed a laugh and Matt became embarrassed.

"Uhm...yeah thanks, man. Let me know if you need a refill."

"Alright, mate."

Caroline was baffled. Something had definitely ruined his frame of mind and for once she wanted an uncomplicated night with him.

"What's wrong?" The enquiry was really a demand.

"You never told me about Damon."

Only his eyes rose as he looked austerely at her. She was finally sustaining their force.

"How did you hear that? We were outside."

"Tell me what to do, Caroline because all I can think about is killing Elena in front of him and then ripping Salvatore into pieces. Tell me what to do."

"No, Klaus! Its water under the bridge for me." she assured him bolting to his side.

"How can you say that?" he asked appalled.

"Listen, when I turned I went straight to him and gave him such a bruising. You would have been proud. I don't need you to do anything, Klaus. I don't want you to ever think about this again."

She knew better than to think a few words could dodge his rage. The matter was still in a hazardous zone. He held the glass tightly in his grip.

"He raped you. He compelled you. Caroline..."

"Klaus, no! This isn't an issue anymore. Damon saved me from dying in your horrible plan to become a hybrid. That was his way of redeeming himself to me. This is ancient history. Don't do anything, Klaus."

The glass blew apart in his hand breaking up into smithereens. He felt his mind contorting into twisted positions, rearranging his perceptions and standpoints. Being flexible and compliant was new to him.

"Klaus, please. If he hadn't saved me, you would have had me killed that night. You would have never dared me to get to know you and I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I don't want Damon hurt. I handle him well on my own."

Klaus didn't answer. All the terrible things he had done were flashing through his mind's eye. How could she allow him to be in her vicinity? How could she seek comfort from him on the beach after all she knew he could do?

"Klaus, look at me. Please." she continued taking his chin in her hand and turning his face to hers.

"I don't want any drama tonight. He may come in here and I just want to enjoy being with my friends. I want to have fun - with you. I want to help Matt and hang with Rebekah and make enough tips so I can finally buy the shoes I've been eyeing. Then maybe, when my shift is done, you can ask me to dance?"

She noticed his throat bobbing and his eyes watched her in amazement.

"You are a fatal enchantress, Caroline."

"And you need another drink. Clean this up." she pointed to the broken glass.

"Yes, Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

According to Klaus the shack was a boisterous racket of infuriating humans by 9pm. As he had expected, _boys _were trying to draw Caroline's attention, attempting to invade her personal space. Caroline's sharp-wit restrained their crude manners and that pleased him.

Caroline recalled her conversation with Matt. She thought the incident may have actually helped Klaus understand why her behaviour was deplorable at times. He was a walking reminder of tragedies and all that 'could have been' for her and the people she loved. His impulsive and vindictive ways were frightening and falling for him was never a choice. That conspiracy was plotted by the universe.

"Do try to remember not to bend down, Caroline. These boys are mentally slapping your scrumptious derriere every time you do."

"Klaus!" she shrieked.

"Well, Love its true. Have I not at least earned some sympathy or consideration from you? Do you have any idea how challenging it is for someone like me to just sit here quietly through the boorish savagery that's going on?"

Caroline suddenly understood his burden. It was a brave, valiant endeavour for someone like Klaus not to react on anger. For some reason she struggled to voice the realization. She was proud of him.

Caroline tried to reach out and touch Klaus but pulled back. She was shy and afraid of how that may seem. He noticed her hand return to her side but he grasped it in his. He couldn't look at her. He didn't know what it was he wanted to do now that she was in his hold. He wanted to kiss her, run away with her, but looking up to meet her gaze would break him.

It was the same for Caroline. She felt a swelling tighten in her chest and a sweeping thrill spread below the navel. Klaus noticed she hadn't pulled away. He took another chance. He tugged her gently bringing her closer to his stool and she stood bashfully in between his legs. He expected Caroline to voice her disapproval or detach herself from his light grip but she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"What for?"

"It's not my place to watch over you. I'm well aware I'm not... the boyfriend."

Caroline wished she could crawl under a rock. She feared her incredulous stare was nothing but a dumbfounded look. No doubt her form was rendered graceless after his statement.

Caroline was annoyed with herself. She detested looking young and stupid around the Original. Klaus always had smart, romantic but equally frustrating things to say. Instead Caroline found herself constantly searching for words.

Was being a boyfriend, in the actual sense of the word, even a possibility for someone like Niklaus Mikaelson? Could he possess a tamer, more disciplined and compromising nature? For most people that idea was uncouth but she had seen the man inside the beast. She was never repelled by his intrinsic worth and his brief bouts of humanity allured her. They were qualities too difficult to ignore once she recognized them. She knew that because she had tried...and failed miserably.

"I didn't think you were into the whole boyfriend thing?"

"Why? You forget I lived through centuries in societies where men courted women zealously in gallantry etiquette."

"Yes, I know you're good at the chase, Klaus. You're a master charmer. But what I'm curious about is what becomes of the women once the hunt is over. How do you regard them after they have surrendered to your allure?"

"Are you saying I'm alluring?"

He truly has a wolfish grin she thought. The irony was too perfect.

"What I'm saying, Klaus, is female eyes tend to study you wherever you go and your mystique traps many naive girls. I for one don't mind surrendering if I think you're worth it, but I do mind being used and deceived."

"I already told you, Caroline..." he said tracing her lips with his fingertip, "I think you're too smart to be seduced. It's one reason I fancy you. It's why I'd never hurt you."

Caroline felt like she was being detonated. Blood rushed to her head and she was weak in the knees.

"Hey!" Rebekah bellowed from behind the bar. "Baby vampire has work to do. Hands off the help, Nik."

"I'll tip you profusely little sister if you leave us alone and take over for Caroline."

"Yeah, right! Get your ass back to those tables and behind this bar, Caroline. I can't do this alone. We had a deal."

Caroline nodded looking guilty at Rebekah. Offering Klaus a deep sigh and a thoughtful glance she left his tempting enclosure.

"A good bye kiss perhaps. I promise to give it back." he leered a cunning grin.

"Ugh! I rather smack that smug look off your face."

"So you keep saying, Love. Now about that kiss...?" he said and she bit down on her lip to conceal her excitement.

"That's one of the many things I hope to do to your mouth one day."

Caroline swatted his arm as tingling sensations spread through her body.

"That's definitely not gallant etiquette in any century, Klaus."

"I beg to differ. In every era honesty is always the best policy. But don't worry, Love. Your hand suits me fine for now."

It truly wasn't for Caroline's lack of trying that she could not wrap her head around the night's occurrences. She was allowing Klaus to break into her heart and mind. Her body felt like it walked the planet on high alert, blazing in shrilling voltage. She initiated the new game plan but had not expected the side effects.

Caroline refused to think about her fears. The warning signs of condemnation, rejection and anger had steered her through the motions of life long enough. It was too much effort just to keep it all in check for everyone else's peace and happiness. For once Caroline wanted to survive the day a moment at a time. She was ready to celebrate, revelling in what the Universe had in store.

As she worked around the bar, taking orders, making brews and tolerating the primitive flirtatious efforts from low-lives, Caroline dredged up Klaus's attempts to pursue her. She had stored them close to the surface of her memory and more often than not she found herself reliving them.

"_**I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

'_**Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you."**_

I enjoy you she repeated in her head. Who says things like that?

"_**How can I quit myself? C'mon talk to me. Get to know me. **_

_**I dare you."**_

She remembered that night sitting with him on the bench. If it was the same face looking at her saying those exact words but devoid of his history, Caroline would have kissed him then and there. She had imagined it happening in that way several times after that. She had fantasized about it quite often.

That hair she thought. His damned, short, soft curls and modest, fetching side burns! How she imagined sliding her hand through his hair. She yearned to rake her fingers through the curls, unraveling them one by one. She desired to unravel him. Caroline

was coming undone just picturing it.

"_**I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life."**_

Yes, he's a sadistic, impervious ego maniac, she thought but he's incredibly attractive. He's a good listener, attentive and no matter how much he denies it, Klaus was an extension of a scared boy. She was trying to rationalize her feelings.

"_**And how am I doing?"**_

"_**You're...perfect. Just so beyond annoying I can't even look at you."**_

This was the _A-HA_ moment. That's why she had snubbed him, denied him, duped him and discounted all his efforts. It was annoying that someone so bad was good to her. It was annoying that she couldn't just see what she was supposed to see – the villain. Instead she recognized the parts of Klaus she would choose to have a romantic relationship with.

One day at a time, Caroline, she chided silently. Live in the moment. Tonight you're in a bar and you feel like surrendering.

But then there was Tyler. She couldn't be careless or indifferent while she was supposedly still his girlfriend. Imagine receiving word of your girlfriend flirting with Klaus. How horrifying and disloyal that would be. She was not that kind of girl. Unfaithfulness was the lowest means one could take to make a person feel terrible. She would have to break up with him officially if she could even begin to conceive another man in her life. But truth be told, what she was doing was already treacherous.

"I swear if I ask another guy what he wants and he answers with '_Sex on the Beach'_, I'll rip his head off." Rebekah's voice broke Caroline's mental dialogue.

"Yeah, losers are giving me that same line, too." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So any progress with the Matt program?"

"He's always asking me if I'm alright, you know, with all these primates around. Other than that, nothing new to report."

"Beks, listen. With Matt, you need to do most of the talking. He's too good for his own good sometimes. I know how much you hate hearing this but you are a lot older than him. You know so much and did so much...it's intimidating for people like us. Matt's this simple guy; uncomplicated and devoted to the people he loves. I'm sorry to tell you, girlfriend but with him it's up to you to make the moves."

"Well from the generation I'm from that's hardly lady like, Caroline."

"You're in a tank top and shorts serving horny football thugs and you're trying to come off like Queen Isabella of 1492. Try again, Beks."

"Well, what should I say?"

"I don't know. The truth is Matt can't easily overlook everything your family stands for, especially Klaus's part in that. He's a decent, civilized guy. Talk to him about...sports, cars and home cooked meals. Just remember to take blood off that menu and he'll be all ears."

"Home cooked meals?"

"Yeah, that's his favorite way to impress a girl."

"Should _**I**_ cook for him? I'm pretty sure I can make something."

"I'd say invite him over but your place creeps him out. He can't invite you either because its Tyler's house and no Originals allowed. So that's another conundrum on your plate. Sorry, Beks."

"I hate this. I feel hopeless and helpless."

"Listen, let me talk to him. I'll figure out some way to get you two together."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Yes, but I swear I'll get my hands on a white oak dagger and stake you if you hurt that man."

"Of course! Thanks, Caroline. I feel so much better now."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"I'm hurt, Love. It's been thirty-two minutes and you haven't checked up on me once. What if some naive girl was here studying my allure and then my incredible mystique just happened to trap her? You could only blame yourself, you know." Klaus said with a roguish smile as he watched her behind the bar.

"That may be so but that would be your loss." she winked. "Because I'm still in my bikini and I was going to suggest a walk on the beach but if you have better things to do, Klaus..."

"Come here." he said leaning over the counter in a grave tone. "Look into my eyes."

Caroline did not object. She was surprised and intrigued.

"You could be naked, Caroline and I wouldn't touch you unless you gave me solemn instruction or requests. I'm afraid you'll run and I will always be afraid of that. So don't try tempting me with your exquisite body because I will not risk you."

Caroline's breathing stopped briefly until she investigated the dour face that almost touched hers. She inched forward moving deliberately slow. Her belly pushed against the bar and she kissed the corner of his lips.

"Ok." she answered whispering the word in his gaping mouth.

Klaus could taste the warmth of her breath. He ached to touch her and survived a hair rising sensation on his arms and at the nape of his neck.

"You will be the death of me, Caroline." he grimaced.

Taming the beast inside was gruelling and Caroline's eyes squinted and twinkled with delight.

"Did you just growl?"

"My apologies, Love but in my defense I'm not accustomed to your affection and friendliness. It's my instinct to be on guard."

"I'm not over thinking things, tonight, Klaus. You should try that, too."

"Well isn't this cozy!" Damon said slithering his way next to Klaus.

"Flirting with the enemy, Barbie? No offence...Tyler's got more of the _Ken_ thing going on but it's your life. Let me just say...great legs, Blondie."

"Have a beer and shut up." Caroline ordered, passing him a bottle to keep him from talking.

Klaus was silent but Caroline knew he was fighting to control the rage. He was rigid ignoring eye contact or cordial banter. The white of his knuckles was shouting an attack mode.

"Beer? Nah, that's no fun. I was thinking about asking you for Sex on the Beach."

The killer was unleashed.

A whirl of frenzied wrath hauled Damon by the neck across the busy cabin. Klaus yanked him from end to end on the congested deck until he hurled him down by a lamppost, holding Damon with a clutched hand to his jaw.

Caroline suspected he would react at some point knowing Klaus could not let something go entirely. But the intensity she witnessed was a boiling rage blown over the top. His power frightened her.

"You should learn to shut your mouth, Salvatore. You preyed on the wrong girl, mate."

"It's a drink! Sex on the Beach is a drink, Klaus. I wasn't actually asking her for sex. Tell him, Barbie."

"Stop calling her that!" Klaus roared squeezing a clawed hand around his throat.

"Caroline, some help. Klaus look at your girlfriend." Damon moaned.

"Shut up, Damon! Just stop talking. He knows."

"He knows what?" Damon snarled and saw the expression on her face.

"O-oh...he knows...uh Barbie why'd you tell him? That's all in the past Klaus."

"I didn't tell him!" she yelled back.

"I know someone named Richard who actually goes by the name _Big Dick_, and let's say he's a fellow extremely larger than life. If I tell him to do the things you compelled Caroline to do, he'll accept with pleasure. I hope Sumo wrestlers are your type, Salvatore. We can arrange for Elena to watch if she's into that sort of thing. It will save me some time when I have to kill you both."

Klaus wasn't facing the picnic tables but he was obviously aware of the chains securing them to the cement weights. He ripped them and returned to Damon's crunched position.

"I'll just be tying your arms, mate because once I deliver you to my hybrid I have the feeling he would prefer your legs opened and free." Klaus smirked.

Damon's painful grunts were not sufficient enough for Klaus.

"I'm going to stab every limb you have, Salvatore. I will pour Vervain down your nose and watch it spill out of your mouth. Then I'll tear your laughable manhood off as a gift to Elena." he said striking Damon's back with the bottom of his fist.

Rebekah appeared with Matt, now both aware of the situation and the grounds for Klaus's motivation.

"I believe in an eye for an eye." she said to the strapping blond.

"I do, too most of the time. Besides, Caroline is there. She'll keep it under control. We should try to get the crowd back inside. Are you up for some team work?" Matt asked taking a leap of fate.

"Absolutely." Rebekah beamed and followed behind.

"Klaus, please!" Caroline pleaded. "Please, stop."

"Caroline, go inside."

"No! I'm staying right here with you. Damon is my problem. I told you I can handle him. He's just a big loser. Let's not waste our time on him. You promised you would leave this alone, Klaus."

"I did no such thing."

"Klaus, please." she implored.

Caroline advanced daringly to get a hold of the man she desperately wanted to understand. She stood behind him and slipped her hands around his midriff, digging them into the pockets of his black, waist jacket. She stretched the garment around his hard chest as her arms crossed to embrace him. Her touch and scent placated his wrath and being so painfully close to Caroline was suddenly more urgent than vengeance.

"Please don't let him ruin the night. I don't feel like explaining this mess to my friends. I rather spend it talking to you. Please, Klaus, for me? Come back inside."

Caroline could not detect if he was really listening. His eyes were still protruding and his nostrils were flared. Klaus's murderous glare was terrifying. She released her hold and walked to face Damon.

"This is your fault. You instigated this. After what you did to me you should never, ever talk to me that way. It's not a joke. You have a lot of nerve walking around like King Shit all the time. I'm sick of that! I know you saved my life but you never apologized. That's the hardest part, Damon and you skipped right passed that step."

"Barbie, you know I feel bad about that. I suck with words! I would never do anything like that again because of you. I hate what I did and I regret it, ok. I swear I do, Blondie."

"Say her name!" Klaus roared and it felt like the night air shuddered around them.

"Caroline! I'm sorry, _**Caroline**_, for compelling you and using you."

"Look at me, Salvatore. If I ever find you being disrespectful to Caroline again, no one will ever change my mind about what I'll do to you. I'm not in the habit of giving chances, mate so don't test me. You will stay here tonight for as long as I tell you to. You will defend Caroline to her friends if they give her a hard time about me. You will be at her beckon call by the jukebox and play every song she wants to hear."

Klaus released him.

"Congratulations, Love. You got yourself a puppy." he said tapping the top of Damon's head.

"Klaus, seriously!"

"Caroline, you have no idea what I could have done to him. But I didn't want you to see that side of me again. I'm picturing him raping you and using you as his blood bag and I want to tear him apart. You deserve respect and you must demand that from others. I'm tired of watching people push you around. I won't stand for it again, Caroline."

"Shhh." she said holding the lapels of his jacket.

"Thank you. I know you care and I feel safe when I'm with you, Klaus. Just breathe with me ok? Follow my breath and calm down. Use me for once." she said placing her chest against his. She felt no need to abandon the depth of his intent look this time.

"I want you to need me. When I saw you at the beach, I was already thinking about you, Klaus. I want things to be different tonight."

Klaus seemed worried and frazzled. He looked like he waited for divine intervention to tell him this was truly happening; confirming she was saying what he was hearing.

"Get inside!" Klaus yelled at Damon without turning to look at him.

"What do you want to hear?" Damon asked looking very annoyed with Caroline.

"You see, mate. That's not respectful. Should I remind you again about what I'll do to you if you treat her with anything less than respect?"

"Caroline, please tell me what you would like to hear so I can play it for you." he said bowing forward.

Caroline pressed her lips together struggling not to laugh but fell anyway into Klaus's shoulder giggling.

"I'm sorry, Damon. Uhm...ok...maybe some Coldplay, U2 or Muse."

"A rocker... I like that, Love."

"I have eclectic taste. I want to see you dancing to Pitbull and Rihanna later." she warned.

"You got your way once tonight, Love but I wouldn't get too used to it if I were you." he said putting his hand on her back.

"We can go back inside?" she asked somewhat surprised how quickly the state of affairs had regained control.

"Yes, Caroline but don't bend down." he growled once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Good evening, Ms. Forbes."

"Elijah."

She had thought Klaus was over dressed but his brother was in a very handsome and elegant grey suit.

"How are you and Rebekah holding up tonight?"

There was something calculated about his entrance and how the bar suddenly became vacant.

"We blondes can hold our own." she said emptying an ice bag into a stainless steel container.

"I don't doubt that. Actually I was very impressed with you earlier. I have never seen anyone contend with Niklaus with such grace and courage like you, Ms. Forbes."

She had not noticed him outside and wondered if Klaus had seen him.

"Caroline." she said to him with a reserved smile. "Well your brother and I are just starting to get to know one another."

"Most people say he's impossible." Elijah's brows rose over his dark eyes.

"Most people, yes and they're probably right." she giggled.

"But not you?"

"I think he's exasperating among other things but not impossible, no." she said fondly, with dancing eyes from her affection.

"You can understand it was especially surprising for me to witness. Affecting Niklaus the way you did; your influence and persuasion pulled him out from a raging state and he yielded to your requests. It's quite a phenomenon."

"Why? You can understand and talk to anyone if you put yourself in their shoes."

"Most people don't have that compassion or foresight, Caroline. You are very young to be so astute. It's a pleasure to meet a bright girl these days."

"I may be young, Elijah but the life in my years have been plentiful."

"I suspected as much."

"I'm not completely comfortable talking about your brother when he's not here but I'm not sure what assumptions you're making about me. I'm not manipulating Klaus. I wasn't trying to control him. No one can do that. But I didn't want a bad situation to get worst. I want to enjoy the night, in a human kind of way, with your brother here. If he continued to attack Damon my friends would never forgive either of us and it would further strain my friendship with Klaus."

"Friendship? The two of you seem much more acquainted than that."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean no disrespect, Caroline. I'm suggesting that the energy around the two of you is very ardent. I know my brother better than anyone and I'm sure what I've seen tonight is exclusive to you, Caroline. Hence why the term friendship is not exactly how I would label your relationship."

Caroline rubbed her arms and looked restless.

"Well, unless I'm buying shoes or handbags I'm really not a fan of labels. I rather not... classify... us as anything right now. Our...friendship... is tricky... and complex. It's delicate enough on its own and doesn't need any more setbacks."

She laughed her merry sound having finally recovered from choosing the best words she could think of. Caroline felt daft and foolish. She wished someone would distract her and inadvertently eyed the exits with a growing desire to flee.

"I need a drink. Can I get you something, Elijah?"

"Please. A glass of Porto perhaps."

"Seriously? Look at this crowd, Elijah. I'm having Tequila. Want to join me?"

"It would be an honor. Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline was relieved for the chance to walk away from his presence.

"And Caroline?" Elijah summoned her back.

"Yes."

"I've met my share of manipulators in my time. You are not one of them. I'm sorry if I was discourteous to you."

"No, that's fine. Honestly, you weren't rude and you really don't have to apologize. You're just a little intimidating. I feel like I'm speaking to the Godfather."

"I apologize, Caroline and in reference to us talking about Niklaus in his absence, he listens to everything. I'm sure he heard our entire conversation."

They share their amusement and find him in the room. Klaus was watching them next to Damon by the jukebox.

"Ugh! He's so frustrating in that way. I just want to smack his face sometimes."

Of course Klaus heard her and smirked with a pompous, wolfish grin. She knew what he was thinking, too, "Really, again with that, Love?" It was beyond annoying how swollen with pride he seemed.

"Welcome to my world, Ms. Forbes. I wish you luck." Elijah smiled kindly.

Caroline was moving gracefully again around the bar giving the impression she had worked there before. Damon was relentless imploring her to select a playlist. She danced a flowing, rhythmic sway, to and fro, rising and falling in parallel to the changing melodies. She circled her hips unpretentiously, exuding an erotic flair around the bar. Most would agree Caroline was the most desirable woman there.

Rebekah was beautiful but remained edgy throughout the night. Matt was her priority and it was too busy for them to interact as she had hoped.

"She's wonderful, brother. Why don't you take a seat with me? It's my birthday after all." Elijah addressed Klaus upon his return. He had sensed his approach before he appeared.

Klaus was tense from the noticeably curious eyes around her.

"Isn't she stunning?" he said with a knowing smile feeling able to conquer the world. "Let's toast your big day then." Klaus slapped Elijah's shoulder lightly.

"Can't you two try to fit in and make my life easier?" Rebekah arrived chastising her brothers.

"Nik lose the jeans and why the hell are you still wearing a jacket? Elijah, at least remove your tie! Please don't tell a soul I'm related to the two of you."

"Be nice to him, Rebekah. It's his birthday, you know. We were just about to have a drink."

"Oh, that's right. It is your birthday, Elijah. I'm shameful, brother. Happy Birthday! Where's your personal waitress, Nik?"

They find her serving pitchers of beers to a table as Damon follows begging for more song titles. Caroline's annoyance was becoming increasingly apparent.

"Just play whatever! I'm busy, Damon."

Her answer was unacceptable to him.

"How about something from Imagine Dragons." she huffed and returned to Klaus's side.

"Caroline, have a drink with us, Love. It's Elijah's birthday." he said sliding his arm around her waist. He never guessed she would be so uninhibited and spontaneous.

"Really? Well, why didn't you say so before?" she asked kissing Elijah's ring. "Happy Birthday, Godfather."

His laugh was uproarious and his siblings watched in shock and delight. From their reaction Caroline was sure it was an uncustomary response.

"My birthdays are not of importance anymore, Caroline. After so many years it's hard to keep count."

"Caroline?" Damon was back.

"You never told me which songs from that band. I found three. Should I play them all?"

Her eyes glared at his forehead and turned to Klaus.

"Did you tell him to write that?"

"Indeed I did, Love."

Everyone except Damon was in hysterics practically holding their bodies from collapsing. **LOSER** was written in a black marker.

Matt came around to commend Klaus on his punishment and without reservations slid an arm around Bekah's shoulder. Obviously he was drinking, too.

"Matt, we need something sparkling. It's Elijah's birthday!"

"No need, Caroline. Truly, I don't celebrate them anymore."

"No, man! I'll try to find something bubbly. Happy Birthday! Wanna help me, Beks?" Matt asked and instantly they disappeared together.

Klaus gripped Caroline's waist turning her to face him.

"Question, love. Do you ask all your male 'friendships' to take walks with you on the beach in a bikini? If so, I may have a problem with that. I just thought you should know."

"I know you heard us, Klaus. Are you mad?"

"No, because I agree with everything you said to Elijah but I do have to be straight about one thing, Love."

"And that is...?"

"If you and I take our 'friendship' into unexplored territory, for example, you remaining as forthcoming as you have been so far and receptive to my urgent need to show you my affection, perhaps I will join you for a walk after you dance with me. The problem is, Love that I will have a very difficult time comprehending any antagonistic behaviour thereafter. So, Caroline unless you tell me what you want or what it is you expect from me in the near future, I will leave immediately. I know I can't handle this incredible night becoming a mistake tomorrow."

His eyes did not leave her face.

"I told you once that you're perfect so I'm fairly certain I won't regret doing this tomorrow."

Caroline's creeping head made way to his. She was quaking but looked much more fearless than she actually felt. He watched her motionless, petrified; feeling like he was turning into stone. Klaus was rapt and spellbound by the possibility of a kiss. A kiss would be the ultimate revelation of the extremes of their fondness; an aching, pulsating, burning desire. It would be a portal into each other's mind and Klaus and Caroline were on the brink of exposing it all. She continued to pursue his mouth.

Klaus stood up abruptly away from the stool. Caroline stopped midair, forced to look up into his eyes hunting for answers. Klaus captured her neck between his hands and gasped before pouncing her lips. It was a violent, savage, long drugging kiss. He probed his tongue in between her lips searching for hers, sweeping, swirling and circling her mouth. It danced with Caroline's, darting inside each other's mouths, claiming it hungrily. Klaus sipped and suckled her beautifully swollen lips and she nipped and licked his full, throbbing raspberry ones.

"Ca...ro...line..." he whispered, exaggerating her name. His hot, sweet breath mixed with hers and she recaptured his lips to take in and swallow his scent. Klaus did not release her. His forehead pressed into hers.

"Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your hair, your heart, your body, your clothes, your scent. YOU. Everything about you, Caroline I want. Your hands..." he continued slipping his fingers through hers, interlocking them into a perfect fit.

"The most painful thing was seeing you love someone else. I want to be your last love, Caroline because if you ever left me, I will finally die."

"I've wanted you since my birthday, Klaus. It's going to be hard and we'll probably argue everyday but we'll learn and help each other. No matter I only want you. I know that now."

Damon watched from the music box as Elijah, Rebekah and Matt had first row seats. It was a state of shock and awe around the shack.

"So it would seem we have something else to celebrate tonight." Elijah's voice jolted Klaus and Caroline into coherence.

Matt gave Caroline a bottle of cheap champagne and stared at her intently. A smile confirmed he was accepting and supporting her decision.

"I never opened one of these." she said excited for the chance.

"Here, my Love let me show you how." Klaus stood behind her wrapping his arms around Caroline with the bottle in between his hands.

"What did you call me?" Her hair whipped his face as she turned around to face him.

"My Love. That's what you are, Caroline. Do you think you can get used to that?" he smirked again with his annoying but dazzling grin.

She kissed him her answer and returned her attention to the champagne.

"Wait! Let's do this first." she said taking hold of the bottle and shaking it vigorously. Everyone shrieked.

"Oh c'mon! We're celebrating." she rebuked and pointed the bottle as far over Elijah's head as she could. Klaus steered her fingers to burst open the cork. Falls of suds cascaded over the birthday boy and Caroline spewed the liquid in Rebekah's direction, too, wetting herself, Matt and Klaus in the process.

"Happy Birthday, Elijah!" they said and he got the first mouthful from the bottle.

The beating sound from the speakers excited Caroline and her fists began punching the air, coaxing the eldest sibling to dance with her. Rebekah peeled off the excessive layers from Elijah's suit as Caroline led him to the center of the room, bottle in tow. He was uncharacteristically jubilant and frivolous. He enveloped Caroline's small waist and lifted her arm to the side.

Klaus was baffled. Perhaps his new girlfriend or his brother should have asked for permission before running off to dance with one another. The familiarity of jealousy and rage lingered in him but he quickly reprimanded himself.

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**_

_**I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit**_

_**I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand?**_

_**That I'm never changing who I am**_

Elijah and Caroline shared the bottle, tossing back the champagne as they circled the premises. Caroline's hand rested behind his shoulder and she discovered Elijah's hidden secret. The man could dance.

"I love dancing, Caroline. Thank you for this."

"I bet you can ball room dance, too." she said. He winked that he most definitely could.

_**I don't ever want to let you down.**_

_**I don't ever want to leave this town.**_

'_**Cause after all,**_

_**The city never sleeps at night...**_

"Care!" Bonnie shouted. Caroline wondered when exactly she and Elena had arrived. "You're dancing with an Original? How drunk are you?"

"Do you want us to drive you home?" Elena asked.

"No! And I'm not drunk at all. Oh, but I did make out with Klaus. We'll talk later." she announced. Elijah laughed like Santa Claus and whirled her around in consecutive spins. Klaus watched with pleasure. How he enjoyed Caroline's existence.

"I'm calling you Fred Astaire from now on." she told him.

"My dear you are a marvellous dance partner. I have a request for Damon. May I?" he asked.

"Sure."

Caroline went to Klaus knowing he would be feeling somewhat abandoned or jealous.

"Do you see how you light up everyone's life, Caroline? Too many people will want what I have. **YOU. ARE. MINE**. Always and forever, Love."

She kissed him like the tip of a feather along his jaw and suckled his ear. Klaus was moaning and pulled her closer.

"I hope you don't mind, brother but I would like to ask your lady for one last dance seeing that she made my birthday very memorable."

"Two dances are all I can tolerate. Bring her back to me very soon." he advised. With Klaus it was hard to distinguish between a jest and threat.

"I got to give the people what they want." she said waving good-bye. Klaus was aching to be alone with her now.

Elijah and Caroline caught everyone's attention and curiosity. They seemed like a professional pair. Her angelic laugh echoed throughout the cabin.

_**Sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seemed so good**_

_**I've been inclined**_

_**To believe they never would**_

_**But now I...**_

_**...look at the night**_

_**And it don't seem so lonely**_

_**We fill it up with only two**_

_**And when I hurt,**_

_**Hurtin' runs off my shoulders**_

_**How can I hurt when holding you?**_

Elena and Bonnie watched their best friend captivate the crowd. Klaus, with a drink in hand, was beaming. Elijah was upbeat and carefree.

"Ladies, you should know that Goldilocks and the Big Bad Wolf are sort of a thing now."

"He obviously forced her the way he did this to you." Elena said trying to rub the writing off his forehead.

"No, it's not a mind game. Trust me, I wish it was. Klaus found out about my past with Caroline tonight and I'm still alive. That's Caroline's doing. They...understand each other. They listen to one another and...talk...hug... I'm grossed out saying it imagine seeing it happen right in front of you. Anyway, you two need to keep your pretty mouths shut about this. Caroline is into the Original hybrid Ken."

They were astounded and disgusted. Klaus watched them process the news. They were restless and wanted to whisk Caroline away from all the Originals but Damon wasn't letting them.

"There's no harm in letting this go for at least tonight. Besides, I need all the help I can get. My retinas are still burning from watching them kiss."

"I can't believe this." Bonnie's eyes were wide piercing back and forth from Klaus to Caroline.

"How could she do this to us...to me? How can she side with Klaus and desert her friends." Elena said offended and hurt.

"Caroline has no intention of dumping any of you...well Tyler, maybe, but not the rest of you and that includes Klaus. Just be open-minded about this and one day if she regrets sleeping with Satan then just continue being her friend." he said and pulled Elena for a hug.

"We know better than anyone that we don't choose who to love. It just happens."

"I have to speak to her. I have to make sure she's ok. What if she's already hurt and doesn't even know it! I can't believe this is happening. You're with Damon, Matt's cozy with Rebekah and Caroline's about to start an affair with a psychopath. What the hell is wrong with all of you!"

Bonnie was too disturbed and agitated to take in Damon's advice. She saw Caroline treading their way. The cautious blond took Bonnie's hands in hers.

"Ok. I know you two want an explanation and you deserve the absolute truth. We all do." Caroline said drawing in a very deep breath and exhaled. It did nothing to her nerves. If only time would just speed up.

"Today was an eye-opener for me. It was one unexpected moment after another. I came to the beach alone, to think and figure out why the heck I'm always crying. By sunset the truth showed up calling my name." she said glancing at Klaus with a shy smile.

"What I learned was that the only thing that happens from putting up walls is that you're the one stuck inside. I'd find myself curled up into a ball alone and crying. I've been so overwhelmed with guilt. Every time I used Klaus so we could scheme against him, I cried. I felt guilty because I kept telling myself he didn't deserve my compassion but the fact of the matter was it became the only way I could be alone with him. So, I practically jumped at the opportunities. I became completely annoyed by my feelings for him and I started to hate myself."

Caroline wasn't sure if she was making sense and scoped their faces to see if she should continue.

"I felt guilty about Tyler, who I kept saying was running across the country, scared and unable to mourn his own mother. I was a horrible girlfriend because I was thinking about his sworn enemy in a way that I shouldn't have. I was hurt because although I wasn't physically cheating on him, Tyler cheated on me. I didn't make a fuss about it only because I felt like I deserved that pain since what I was imaging with Klaus was cheating just the same."

Caroline remembered she would have to experience this ordeal again when she called Tyler. He needs to know tonight she thought.

"I was hurt, too because none of my friends noticed anything was wrong with me and I became pitiful wishing they cared a little more. I couldn't go to anyone because I was convinced you would abandon me so I just shut up and hoped someone would notice or tell me which way to go."

Her voice was breaking and tearful.

"Klaus did that without pushing me. He was just there and all I know is that today I wanted to burn down the very walls I put up. I was livid Elena when you chose Damon but I spoke to you about that and I made an effort even though Stefan is my best friend. Knowing your happy helped me lose some of the load that came with absolutely hating your boyfriend. I have no idea what's happening tomorrow or the day after that but tonight, all I want is to have fun with the people I care about the most and Klaus is at the top of my list just like Damon is on yours."

Bonnie's red eyes were puffy and her make-up streamed. She stared down at her hands, still in Caroline's while her arms hung to the side.

"It's just...I don't know what to say. Klaus...he's a killer...his temper...I just want you to be safe. It scares me, Caroline. I want to change your mind so badly but I can tell nothing I say will convince you otherwise right now."

Bonnie released her friend's loving hold and embraced her. Caroline could feel her trepidations oozing from her clasp.

"It's a lot to take in, Bon. I get it. If the tables were turned I would feel the same way. I love you for caring and because of that I can't ever lose you from my life. Take all the time you need and let this settle in a bit. It's new to me, too. I don't know anything except what's happening right now but I do know that I need you. Please try to understand."

"Yeah, ok. I need some time...and a drink but this has to sink in and it won't happen overnight, Care. Just be safe and know I love you."

"Ok. Thanks for trying, Bon."

Elena stood still, blinking nervously. Caroline knew she was both sad and outraged.

"Elena?" Caroline stepped before her.

"I know you need space to figure this all out. I need space, too. I understand your anger and shock so take the time you need but I want to move on with you in my life. I don't want to lose you. I hope you feel the same way about me."

Elena's stare was distant and empty. Caroline gulped for air as Klaus appeared behind her. He was already in tuned with her perturbations giving her the strength she lacked. Straightaway Caroline became less anxious and more composed by his touch. He pulled her gently into his chest and clutched her above the hips protectively. She thanked him with a quivering smile turning her head slightly to see him.

"I'm hurt but I'm also afraid for you." Elena said when she finally spoke. "I need time to figure things out, Caroline but I'm not getting in your way either."

"Thank you." Caroline said with a trembling chin and Elena nodded curtly.

"I'm going to find Bonnie. I need a drink, too." she said and walked away after Caroline affirmed that she understood.

Klaus remained still and mute trying to determine what Caroline needed from him most.

"This is horrible, Klaus."

"Why, Love? Caroline, they are not abandoning you. They need to digest the news before they can truly support your decision to give me a chance."

Klaus was panicked, wondering if she was changing her mind already.

"No, I know that, Klaus. It makes complete sense but everyone except my boyfriend knows about us. I'm a horrible person."

"First of all, Love, I can't wait till you stop calling him that because I'm the boyfriend now. You will never know how much that makes my blood boil. So trust me, I want you to officially end things with him, too. But, Caroline..." he said holding her face firmly between his powerful hands.

"If you leave a message tonight he may just return your call in a few days. So let's just deal with that in the morning. Right now I want to dance with my stunning new lady." he pressed his palms on her cheeks and crushed his lips on hers, kissing her greedily. Caroline laughed and returned his lewd and lustful yearning.

"How will I ever have enough of you?" he said caressing her mouth with his fingers. Caroline caught one between her lips and lightly bit on it. Klaus growled and she could not contain her enjoyment.

"Caroline?" A waitress interrupted, reminding them they were not alone.

"Have a shot." she said holding a tray out to them and Klaus took two glasses.

"Thanks, Love." he said and Caroline took a step closer to him.

"Ok, so it's only fair that you should know what makes _**my**_ blood boil. I'm a little of the jealous type so you, calling girls _love_, kind of pisses me off. It always has. Call them sweetheart, doll, or whatever. But when I hear you say _love_, in that way that you do, with that accent, that makes me cringe, Mikaelson. So you better watch yourself." she said stabbing the point of her index finger into his chest.

"Understood?"

"Caroline, I could ravish you right here and right now. Drink this and dance with me." he ordered throwing back the hard liquor in his mouth and walked over to meet Damon by his station.

"I'm ready to party, too." Rebekah approached grabbing Caroline's arm and dragged her to dance. The song never resonated with her before but as Kelly Clarkson's voice blared through the speakers, Caroline couldn't help the irony of it.

_**People like us we've gotta stick together**_

_**Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever**_

_**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**_

_**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_

_**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_

_**Sing it for people like us, the people like us**_

"Oh, just look at my brooding brother. I bet he's upset I took you away. I'm really going to enjoy annoying him with all this, Caroline." Rebekah said leaning into her ear.

"And here comes the eldest of the bunch. Elijah! Going so soon, brother?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say good night to you both and extend an invitation to Caroline. Will you join our family for supper, perhaps at our house tomorrow night?"

Elijah was once again dressed in his jacket and tie looking unbelievably clean and formal compared to his demeanour not too long before.

"Uhm...yeah of course. That's so nice of you to ask. I'll speak to Nik and he'll confirm with you. Thanks again, Fred and happy birthday." she said surprising him with an embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a hugger."

"You're delightful, Caroline. I enjoyed myself very much thanks to you. I'll see you later, Rebekah." he said with a loving smile.

"Go find your human, Bekah. I want her back now." Klaus said crossing his arms around Caroline's neck.

"Oh, get over yourself, Nik." Rebekah retorted and stomped off.

"Is it completely wrong to want you all to myself?"

"Yes. But it's our first night taking our friendship to a new level so I won't complain." Caroline said turning around. Klaus pulled her to him closing the distance.

"You'll need to learn how to share me, Klaus."

He was horrified.

"I don't mean intimately, you stupid idiot! What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm just saying I do have other people in my life that I enjoy spending time with." she explained holding him around his neck.

"Fine, Love, but no men."

"Really! Stefan is my best friend you know. All though he's too busy avoiding Elena and Damon these days but I spend a lot of time with him. You'll have to deal with it."

"Since we are being so open and honest let me tell you something else that makes my blood boil, Love. Hugging is off limits with the opposite sex. When I see that I feel like my head will explode. No hugging, Caroline. Understood?" he said practically replaying her gestures.

"I can't make that promise. I've always been a hugger and a touchy-feely kind of girl. It's instinct."

"You were never that way with me. You managed to keep your hands off of me all the time so why should it be a problem now? And if we are going to talk about instincts, Love, my innate reaction when I get upset is not a scene you would enjoy so you should refrain from all physical contact all together with the opposite sex."

"First of all, I kept my hands off of you because you were different. So you should be flattered and not offended. Secondly, don't threaten me with your wolf instincts. That will get you nowhere closer to what you want, Klaus."

"Nik."

"What?"

"Call me Nik. That's what you said to Elijah and it felt good to hear. Everyone else knows me as Klaus and there's a reputation I need to maintain with that name." he smirked his famous devilish grin.

"Nik or Niklaus is more personal- for my closest circle and I want you in that loop." he said kissing her softly like a butterfly landed on her lips. His tender contact made Caroline shiver. Being with Klaus had already become something she had never experienced before.

"Will you always eavesdrop?"

"If you are involved I would have to say yes."

"See that's just crazy! Never mind. With time you'll learn to trust me, Nik."

"I do trust you but frankly you're surrounded by those that I do not. Therefore, I revel in my vampire capabilities."

"Even with your siblings? That's just neurotic."

"Love, it wasn't from suspicion that I listened to your conversation with Elijah. I was simply curious about how welcoming he would be considering this is the first time anyone sees me so fond of a girl."

"Well, stop being such a control freak. It's not your most attractive quality."

"Oh, says the Queen of control freaks." he said kissing the top of her head. "Your hair turns me on, Love."

Caroline laughed and pressed herself against him. His slim, strong form was safe and comforting to her. Since when she wondered giggling with herself? How did this happen? Klaus snaked his long, lean and muscular arms around her and it was nothing less than perfect. She felt like they fit flawlessly together. He was suddenly the missing piece to the puzzle of her life. Everything about the night and Niklaus felt right.

"Funny. Some other guy told me the same thing about my hair tonight."

Klaus growled into her ear, swinging her around and lifting Caroline's legs around his hips. His mouth and tongue devoured the curve in her neck. She squealed in his grip and once again forgot they were not alone.

"I can't get enough of you, Caroline."

"Good." she said assaulting the mouth she had longed to kiss for months.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"So how much longer will you have Damon standing there like a puppet?"

"Oh, we're almost at the end of the night, Love. I gave him a few song titles to close up with. I want to whisk you away for that walk in the moonlight."

"You can be such a romantic."

"You forget I'm from a time based on legends of extravagant and chivalric love affairs. I love romancing you, Caroline. I've wanted to since I first saw you. Your beautiful face haunted me every day since then."

Caroline felt shy and flattered.

"Tell me more about your day; the ballrooms and horse-drawn carriages."

"Social dancing was very formal. Although, there's a lot to be said about today's sexual character of the form. Sometimes dance cards were circulated to attendees that were unspoken for. It was a programme for the engagement and a list of dance partners were outlined for you."

"Really? So the host tried setting people up. I love that idea!"

Klaus laughed at her excitement. She was so easily fascinated and even more fascinating herself. It was purely enthralling how she relished in life and delighted in people's happiness.

"So if my name was on your card and our turn came to dance what would you think of me, Nik?"

"In those days, Caroline, I may have kidnapped you. But I'm fairly certain once I had you in my vicinity it would be impossible for me to ever take advantage of you. "

"I wouldn't fit in anyway."

"Yes, you would have. You'd be envied in any era."

"But I like plumbing."

Klaus enjoyed her, laughing quietly at her comment and kissed her.

"Do you know that you become more delicious after every time I taste you?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

_**Everything you are is everything I'm not**_

_**Night and day, light and dark**_

_**Everything I'll need is everything you've got**_

_**All in your hate and all in your love**_

_**Sunshine and rain**_

_**Make a beautiful thing**_

"Did you choose this song? Hate and Love?" Caroline asked looking into the depths of his eyes on her own accord.

"I was painting one day and I heard it. I believe it was from Rebekah's I-Pod. The words hit me and I had to stop what I was doing. I couldn't get you out of my mind even though you were what I was already thinking about."

"Sounds like you've got it bad, Nik."

"Trust me, I'm not used to this but it's growing on me very quickly, sweetheart." he said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll have to be patient with me, Caroline. I will make mistakes. I will disappoint you but I will never harm you or deceive you. I'm afraid you'll leave me and I don't think I could exist without you now."

"We'll guide each other, Nik. We'll learn together. I don't want to run and most of all I want you to keep coming back to me."

His eyes shined with tears glaring lovingly but fearful into hers. He leaned down slowly to kiss her and Caroline's body automatically responded.

"Can we go now, Love? I'm desperate to ravish you on that beach."

Caroline licked her lips and the hybrid's groan was ecstasy.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
